Una copa de rye
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Hirota Masami esta lista para completar lo que espera que sea su última misión antes de obtener la libertad, pero cuando ese hombre la acorrala en un callejón, sólo hay lugar para un pensamiento: estar con él aunque sea sólo un poco más. Oneshot


_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Aoyama Gosho, yo soy sólo una simple fan de su maravillosa obra, que no puede evitar imaginar situaciones entre sus personajes y plasmarlas en palabras escritas._

_**El siguiente fanfic está basado en los hechos del manga y difieren de lo sucedido en el anime respecto al personaje de Miyano Akemi**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una copa de rye<strong>  
><em>

- Oh por favor encuentre a mi padre, detective Mouri.

Esas palabras había pronunciado Hirota Masami, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de abandonar la agencia. Al despedirse les sonrió triste, pero dulcemente, al detective, a la hija de éste y al pequeño niño de gafas que vivía con ellos.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ella, Masami suspiró. En esos momentos lucía como una joven colegiala a juzgar por su ropa, sus trenzas y el hecho de que no llevaba una pizca de maquillaje en el rostro. Sus ojos, ocultos tras gafas redondas, permitieron entrever por unos segundos la ira que sentía. Se dio prisa por abandonar ese edificio.

_- Acabo de hacer la actuación de mi vida, sólo queda tener esperanzas de que el detective encuentre a ese sujeto y todo terminará… Shiho… Dai… _ - pensaba.

Llevaba ya un rato caminando cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo, alguien la arrastraba hacia un callejón entre edificios altos cuya sombra le rodeó de oscuridad a pesar de la luz del día. Fue tan repentino que no alcanzó a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, cuando estaba a punto de gritar, una firme mano masculina le impidió emitir sonido alguno al cubrirle la boca. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, sus gafas entonces cayeron al piso.

- Akemi - susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído. La joven, sorprendida al reconocer esa voz que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, dejó de forcejear. Él sólo quitó su mano de la boca para que ella pudiera hablar cuando la sintió quedarse quieta.

Akemi se movió entonces suavemente para darle a entender que podía soltarla, una vez libre recogió sus gafas y las guardó, tras lo cual observó atentamente al hombre que la había arrastrado a aquel callejón.

Intimidaba a quien le viera, alto, imponente, de cabello largo hasta mucho más abajo de la cintura que le daba cierto aire salvaje, y ojos penetrantes… fríos. Si, podía intimidar a quien fuera, menos a ella. Él había sido su novio y ella aún lo amaba.

De pronto, como alcanzada por un rayo, miró a su alrededor con cautela, asustada.

- Dai kun… ¿pero qué...?

- No te están siguiendo, ya lo he comprobado - la interrumpió bruscamente - así que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar contigo, lo siento si te asusté -. Mientras hablaba hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un teléfono móvil, apretó un par de teclas y se lo mostró -. Como puedes ver he vuelto a Japón y quería responder este mensaje que me enviaste.

- Ah… - Akemi se sonrojó - Yo… verás… sobre ese mensaje…

- ¿En qué estás pensando? - volvió a interrumpirla, cortante y fríamente - ¿Qué significa eso de una "última misión"?

- Pues ¿tú que crees que significa la palabra "última"? - Esto se acaba Dai kun, si termino este trabajo seré libre de vivir una vida realmente normal.

- Tú siempre tuviste la oportunidad de ser libre de esa vida llena de crímenes, pero no quisiste tomar esa oportunidad y te metiste en esto aceptando las consecuencias porque tu objetivo era muy claro ¿qué ha cambiado ahora, has renunciado a eso que te proponías?

Akemi lo miró directamente a los ojos y sostuvo la mirada firmemente mientras se tomaba su tiempo para responder.

- No - pronunció finalmente - pero lo han prometido, han prometido liberarla a ella también. Sigo luchando no sólo por mí sino por ella.

- Entiendo pero… ¿Les crees… realmente les crees? - cuestionó él sin reprimir la duda y la sorpresa en su voz

Akemi le desvió la mirada.

- Necesito creerles… tomaré medidas para asegurarme de que cumplan… ¡No puedo perder esta oportunidad, tomaré el riesgo aunque me cueste la vida!

- Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a que arriesgues la vida.

- Basta Dai kun… ¿has venido a responder mi mensaje o a cuestionar mis decisiones?

Él no contestó. Akemi bajó la mirada. La situación era demasiado difícil para él, por un lado deseaba protegerla y alejarla de todo peligro, pero por otro comprendía los sentimientos que la llevaban a actuar de esa manera, se había enamorado de ella precisamente por eso, porque pese a su inocencia y fragilidad se enfrentaba al dolor y las dificultades, era capaz de sacar fuerzas y seguir luchando por salvar a la persona que era su única familia. No podía detenerla, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba detenerla ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Alzó un brazo lentamente dirigiéndolo hacia el rostro de ella, posó sus dedos en la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

Lágrimas. Si, él sabía que vería lágrimas empañando esos hermosos ojos y sabía también que esas lágrimas serían como cuchillos en su corazón… ya sólo quedaba una cosa por decir.

- No voy a detenerte Akemi, haz lo que creas conveniente y yo… yo te esperaré, esperaré a que vuelvas con una sonrisa. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que si estás en peligro me llamarás.

- Te lo prometo, pero a cambio te pediré una promesa Dai kun.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

- Prométeme que si no lo consigo, si las cosas salen mal y no logro llamarte y… y… - Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus mejillas, ella no quería decirlo ni pensar en ello.

¿Y…? - la instó a continuar, incluso aunque sabía que él no quería oír lo que ella diría.

Ella tragó saliva y sobreponiéndose al miedo o la tristeza, continuó firmemente.

- Si no logro llamarte y ya no me sea posible volver nunca más, entonces prométeme que salvarás a mi hermana en mi lugar, que la liberarás de esa vida y la protegerás… Ese es mi único propósito y sólo estaré tranquila si se que alguien lo hará por mi en caso de que yo ya no pueda hacerlo.

- Te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y le ofreció el dedo meñique. Sorprendido la miró con ternura, sólo Akemi era capaz de hacerle mirar así y ella lo sabía.

- No somos niños para hacer una promesa de meñique - le dijo, pero ella no bajó la mano.

- Nunca se debería ser tan adulto como para no hacer cosas como esta, un poco de la alegría de la infancia nos vendría bien ¿verdad?

- Que tontería murmuró - sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

Sellaron la promesa juntando los meñiques sin dejar de mirarse.

Y ya no hubo manera de contenerse, la atrajo hacia si firmemente y la abrazó quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. La había extrañado tanto desde que no podía verla. Desde que la misión falló convirtiéndolo en un peligro para ella, prohibiéndole disfrutar de su cercanía, se había sentido más solo que nunca. Ella también se había sentido igual de sola, por eso no se quejó de que la abrazara tan bruscamente y por eso correspondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad aunque no lo pareciera al ser sus brazos más delicados y débiles.

- Akai Shuichi - susurró él en el oído de ella - ese es mi verdadero nombre, si quieres algo más de mi, sólo llámame por mi verdadero nombre y pídemelo.

Así que Moroboshi Dai era un nombre falso ¿eh? Bueno, realmente no la sorprendía y lejos de decepcionarse por saber que hasta ahora siempre le había conocido por un nombre que no era el de él, se sentía feliz de saber que aún confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para revelarle el verdadero.

- Shuichi… - musitó delicadamente - quisiera beber una copa de rye ¿crees que sea posible?

- Por supuesto… vamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos… - murmuró en respuesta mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de ella, deshaciendo las trenzas.

- Un lugar sólo para los dos - completó Akemi antes de besarlo.

…

Amanecía y la luz se filtraba entre las cortinas de la habitación de un hotel. Akemi dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Poco a poco fue despertando y cuando estuvo conciente, instintivamente buscó con la mirada… pero no había nadie a su lado. Suspiró y una dulce, pero triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En eso descubrió una nota sobre las sábanas.

_Supongo que has disfrutado la copa, pues te veías muy feliz durmiendo. Lamento no quedarme para verte despertar, así que por favor no olvides que estaré esperando verte otra vez._

_Akai Shuichi_

Leyó la corta nota varias veces riendo. En eso el sonido de su teléfono móvil la sobresaltó. Su mirada se ensombreció, sabía quien la llamaba, era un hombre desagradable con muchos músculos y ni pizca de inteligencia, pero era su compañero en la misión encargada por la Organización y debía soportarlo. Era hora de despertar del feliz sueño.

…

No había podido volver a comunicarse con Akemi en varios días, ese pensamiento no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba por la ciudad y luego observó la pantalla de su móvil donde estaba el mensaje de Akemi ¿Le habría ido bien en su misión? Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Entró a una cafetería y tras ordenar un café bien cargado contempló a la gente a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por el barullo ininteligible de las conversaciones. Observó su reloj de pulsera, debía comunicarse con su superior en el FBI muy pronto, pero aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para relajarse. En eso una conversación en particular llamó su atención.

Hablaban acerca de un crimen, hacía poco que tres criminales habían asaltado un banco y robado diez millones, por lo que decían, el dinero había sido recuperado la noche anterior.

- ¡Es terrible! ¿Has visto el periódico? La líder de la banda mató a sus cómplices y luego de suicidó, francamente horrible - comentaba una voz de mujer.

. Bueno, si, al menos están muertos, menos delincuentes en este país - le contestó una voz de hombre.

- ¡Pero que circunstancias! Me da lástima la foto del periódico, mírala, un niño presenció todos los hechos y se le ve tan triste…

Shuichi dejó a un lado el café y observó a la joven pareja que conversaba acerca de ese caso. La mujer tenía el periódico en la mano y señalaba la foto de la portada intentando llamar la atención de su acompañante que parecía mucho más interesado en devorar los pastelillos que tenía frente a él. Como la mesa de ellos estaba bastante cerca de la mesa donde estaba sentado Shuichi, pudo ver bastante bien la portada y la fotografía. Y lo que vio en esa fotografía le heló la sangre.

Se levantó de súbito y como impulsado sobre ruedas se encaminó a la mesa de la pareja, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le arrebató el periódico a la mujer, ignorando las exclamaciones de protesta.

La fotografía mostraba a la policía llevando un cadáver sobre una camilla. El famoso detective Mouri destacaba al centro de la imagen y una adolescente escondía su rostro tras un niño al cual abrazaba, niño que, como había dicho la mujer, tenía una expresión muy triste. Pero lo que realmente había llamado la atención de Shuichi no era el famoso detective que tanto daba que hablar a la prensa con sus grandes logros, sino el cadáver de la mujer sobre la camilla. Una sábana la cubría y el rostro quedaba oculto pues miraba en sentido contrario de la cámara. Pero la forma de su cabeza, el cabello, su oreja…

- ¡Oiga señor! - exclamaba la mujer a quien le había quitado el periódico, pero no le contestó y pasó su vista por la página leyendo la noticia.

El extraño caso tenía la firma de la Organización impresa, no tenía duda de eso… ¿sería posible que ese robo fuera…? ¿qué esa mujer fuera…?

Intentó calmarse, quizá sólo estaba equivocado. Una camarera se le acercó. Exclamaciones de enfados, forcejeos… era ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Pero intentó reaccionar fríamente y, calmándose, se disculpó con la pareja, le dirigió unas palabras de cortesía a la camarera, pagó el café que había estado bebiendo y abandonó el lugar.

Akemi no era la única mujer en el mundo con ese cabello, podía estarse confundiendo. Quizá trabajar tanto en el caso de la Organización le había vuelto paranoico. Pero todo coincidía… incluso la presencia del famoso detective, él mismo la había seguido a la agencia de aquel detective y la había acorralado cuando ella salía de ahí. No, aún podía ser un error, un detective como él no podía tener sólo un caso.

Pero no importó cuantas veces llamara al móvil de Akemi, ella no contestaba… Finalmente sólo se le ocurrió una jugada, aunque algo arriesgada… Llamó a la agencia de detectives.

Contestó el detective Mouri, su voz sonaba algo ebria, perfecto. Shuichi fingió ser un periodista interesado en el caso del robo de los diez millones. Mouri, borracho y loco por llamar la atención de la prensa le contó todo lo que sabía acerca de Hirota Masami, incluso se la describió físicamente, y el dolor le atravesó como nunca cuando, aún sin querer aceptarlo, la descripción calzó punto por punto con el disfraz que usaba Akemi cuando fue a ver al detective.

Sin fuerzas, colgó el teléfono. Del otro lado Mouri, quien tomaba cerveza tras cervezas, caía dormido sobre el escritorio de su oficina murmurando algo sobre su talento como detective.

Shuichi continuó su camino hasta un hotel y pidió una habitación, la misma habitación en la que viera a Akemi por última vez y allí, de pie, miró el cielo a través de la ventana en silencio hasta el anochecer.

Cuando la oscuridad fue apoderándose del cuarto, la expresión vacía en los ojos de Shuichi se llenó de odio. Akemi estaba muerta, estuvo en peligro y quizá no pudo llamarle… Un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas brotaron al fin de sus ojos, lágrimas solitarias que vagaron hasta perderse.

Tanteó entre sus cosas buscando su navaja y observó el filo a la luz del brillante resplandor artificial de la ciudad que se colaba por la ventana.

Morir sería tan fácil en ese momento… así podría volver a verla otra vez, pero…

De forma violenta e impulsiva comenzó a cortar su largo cabello. No, morir no, no aún, no mientras el asesino siguiera libre sin pagar por la sangre de Akemi, sin pagar por las lágrimas que él acababa de derramar. No podía morir sin cumplir su última promesa: proteger a Miyano Shiho, la hermana de la mujer a quien tanto había amado.

Al amanecer, Shuichi abandonó el hotel, su cabello mal cortado caía desgreñado sobre sus hombros y la gente a su alrededor lo miraba inquieta. Debía parecerles un demente.

Entró a una peluquería para arreglarlo. Salió al rato con su cabello negro muy corto, encendió un cigarrillo y caminó hasta perderse entre el gentío.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Esta historia la inventé hace mucho tiempo, básicamente nació de mi deseo de que Akemi supiera el verdadero nombre de Akai antes de morir y de que pudieran verse una última vez antes de su muerte (y de que ese encuentro fuese muy romántico). Me gusta esta pareja y lamento el trágico final que tuvieron. Bueno, empecé este oneshot hace años y lo dejé abandonado, ayer lo encontré mientras revisaba una de mis carpeta de fanfics en el disco externo y me animé a terminarlo, espero que guste esta pequeña historia. No se porque me encanta la idea de imagiar a Akai acorralando a Akemi y ella usando el disfraz de cuando fue por primera vez a la agencia jajaja es que la hace ver tan inocente y frágil que siento que contrasta aún más con el aspecto tan serio de Akai.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


End file.
